Rage of the Lake
by plazmah
Summary: A mistreated Magikarp finally get his vengence. Rated for a little violence.


Rage of the Lake  
  
Gyarados was pleased. It had been years since anyone, human or Pokemon, had ventured near his lake and his forest. And just as well. He didn't need anyone. He never had. In the end you could only depend on yourself. The world was an inhumanely cruel place. So cruel in fact, that sometimes you had to take matters into your own hands. Or jaws, as it was in his case.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Magikarp splashed harder than he had ever splashed but it was of no use. The Tentacool held him tightly with their tentacles and laughed.   
  
"Stupid fish. No wonder the humans call you a pathetic Pokemon."   
  
Magikarp was slapped rudely in the face as the Tentacool laughed. Held just above the surface of the lake, he could see his reflection. His fins were drooping miserably and his face was slightly swollen. It was a small jutice that his scales were rock hard, but at least the Tentacool wouldn't bite him too. Little Tentacool floated about the gang of bigger Tentacool, giggling lightly.   
  
"Stupid fish! Stupid fish!" they chanted. Yes, it was commonly thought that Magikarp was a stupid fish. But Magikarp knew he wasn't stupid. Weak maybe. But not stupid.   
  
A bold Lanturn swam up to the group of troublemakers and shocked Magikarp with a painful bolt of electricity. But the bolt travelled down the tentacles grasping Magikarp and lightly shocked a few Tentacool as well. The shock was enough to make the Tentacool release their captive. Magikarp swam furiously to a underwater cave and rested. But before he dozed in exhaustion he heard the Tentacool. "Don't worry. We'll get him again tomorrow."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Magikarp swam out of his cave cautiously. None of his usual tormentors were in sight, so he decided it was safe enough to search for food. He swam here and there, searching for some kind of nourishment to fill his tiny stomach. Then he spotted a really lush patch of seaweed and algae nearby. Magikarp swam over and began to gobble the plants up, famished as he was.   
  
He was feeding when he felt a sharp pain on his tail. If Magikarps could yelp he would have. He turned quickly and saw a Krabby sitting on a rock behind him, flexing his claws.   
  
"Out of my way, Magikarp. This is my feeding grounds." Magikarp sighed inwardly and slowly drifted away from the seaweed. But his stomach still begged for food. Maybe he would have more luck near the surface of the lake.   
  
He swam higher and higher, narrowly avoiding an encounter with a group of Poliwags who would have delighted in a game of 'Smack That Magikarp'. It was always the same, thought Magikarp with sudden anger. Everyone treats me like dirt. Just because I'm a little weaker than most Pokemon, it doesn't give the others a right to push me around and make me suffer...   
  
He reached the surface and saw there was a bit of flaccid seaweed floating there. Slim pickings. But what else was new when it came to the sole Magikarp living in Emerald Lake. Emerald Lake. That's what the humans around here called it. Such a pretty name for a lake that was home to so many cruel and unfair Pokemon, thought Magikarp.   
  
His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a stinging smack on his head. He splashed and turned around and saw two humans on the shore. Children. There was a boy with light brown hair and a girl with bright blond hair and deep blue eyes. The boy pulled back his arm and Magikarp realized the human was throwing rocks at him.   
  
"Come on Cody, Mom said we have to go home, leave the Magikarp alone. It never did anything to you." the girl said, tugging her brother's sleeve.   
  
The boy heaved the last stone and missed again. "Okay, fine." The children ran off.   
  
Magikarp finished his seaweed calmly. But inside he was burning with anger. Even humans hate me, he thought. One day...   
  
One day I'll make them all pay.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Days and days went by. Yet Magikarp's torment continued. Their relentlessness in picking on Magikarp was unnatural. One day a group of Shellders surrounded him and nipped at his fins. Another time Magikarp unfortunately got in the way of a grumpy Golduck. Even worse, one time Remoraids and Qwilfish teamed up against Magikarp, resulting with one rage filled fish.   
  
He imagined what it would be like to be bigger and stronger. He would slap around those mean Tentacool and maybe even take a bite out of a human or two. But that would never happen, he was just a puny Magikarp.   
  
One day Magikarp woke up to find the Tentacool waiting outside the entrance of his cave. A deep sense of dread came over him.   
  
"Hey there, Magikarp. Where do you think you're going?"   
  
Magikarp quickly swerved and tried to swim away, but the Tentacool surrounded him.   
  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, pathetic Pokemon."   
  
Magikarp's sense of dread was replaced with rage. This wasn't fair! Why should he be made to suffer? He felt the desperation and anger deep within himself. This was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. I wish I could destroy them all, he thought.   
  
Suddenly, he was enveloped in light. He felt himself growing to enormous proportions. He felt himself growing... stronger.   
  
The Tentacool scattered in confusion and fear as the transformation proceeded to completion. Gyarados was delighted. They actually feared him. Little did they know that their nightmare had just begun.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Gyarados was on a rampage. No one was safe from his wrath. Anyone who had ever angered him was slaughtered. And that included everyone living in Emerald Lake. Tentacool were ripped to shreads. Krabbies were snapped like twigs, right after their claws were plucked out from their arms. Gyarados found sadistic pleasure in making sure his victims suffered more than he ever had. Even the powerful Golduck's Fury Swipes had been no match for Gyarados' Hyper Beam. Emerald Lake bubbled violently as ferocious Pokemon battles ensued. But in the end, only Gyarados remained standing. At last the lake was silent.   
  
But Gyarados was not satisfied. He remembered the humans. They had given him no solace either. Often they would fish in Emerald Lake and upon catching Magikarp, would promptly kick him back into the waters. And then there was the boy. Gyarados would not rest till the humans paid for their injustice as well.   
  
He rose up from the lake with a terrifying light in his eyes. Emerald Lake was completely surrounded by forest, but houses stood on the grassy land of the that circled the lake, before the land gave way to towering trees. Gyarados stalked towards one of many houses and unleashed his Dragon Rage on them. Before long people were fleeing in terror. He destroyed every building he came across. Any humans that tried to stop his rampage of destruction were disposed of by a simple twtich of his massive tail. Some of the bolder ones attempted to hurt and weaken Gyarados. Those unfortunate ones were crushed in his vicious jaws.   
  
People began to flee into the woods. Their homes were beyond saving. Amongst the refugees was a young girl with bright blond hair and deep blue eyes. She lingered a moment as she watched the Gyarados level her house. Had Cody gotten out? Squinting through the smoke she saw him leap from the window of the burning house... only to watch in horror as Gyarados' jaws closed around Cody's legs and he tossed the boy like a rag doll into the surrounding shrubbery. She squeezed the tears from her eyes. "Magikarp. No." Somehow she knew it was the same one Cody had thrown stones at, the same one the adults kicked back into the lake. The one that was always mistreated.   
  
With one fleeting look at her ruined village, the girl ran.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Five years had passed and no one had dared venture near Emerald Lake. The ferocity of the Gyarados was enough to cause people to start calling it the Forbidden Lake. Neither Pokemon nor human dared to face the dreaded Gyarados. Until one day...   
  
Gyarados was floating on the lake's surface, eyes half closed. He suddenly stiffened. He thought he heard something. But no one would dare enter his domain. Who was foolish enough to face him, the all powerful Gyarados?   
  
There was a rustling noise nearby. Out of the forest appeared a young lady. Gyarados sprung, ready to eliminate this intruder. The woman gasped as Gyarados came into sight. He was still here...   
  
Gyarados paused as he came face to face with the woman. There was something familiar about her. The bright blond hair. The deep blue eyes. It was the girl. The only creature who had ever cared about what happened to a sorry little Magikarp. He stared at her. What was she doing here? He vaguely remembered that he had killed her brother. She probably hates me now, Gyarados thought.   
  
He was startled to hear her speak softly. "Is this what you really wanted, Gyarados?"   
  
Gyarados stared into the girl's eyes. And he supposed that it wasn't.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, how was it? Good? Bad? Whew, I'm feeling a little traumatized now ;) That turned out a bit more angsty/violent than I had planned. Please R/R! 


End file.
